


What Sober Couldn't Say

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon fluff - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, daryl dixon - Freeform, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Daryl could never admit how he feels about you. It takes one drunken night to reveal everything.





	What Sober Couldn't Say

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering if you could do an imagine where Daryl has feelings for the reader and one night he gets reeeeaaally drunk and he goes into her room as shes sleeping and crawls into bed beside her. She wakes up and freaks out a little and he passes out on top of her. Then confessions and fluffiness in the morning. Its kind of a weird idea I know. ☺

Alcohol is a tricky narcotic. While it will mostly turn you into a bumbling, giggling idiot, it also lowers your walls, leaves you vulnerable. Sometimes it brings out the more honest side of you.

The group was celebrating a small victory, one that was extremely rare these days. While on a run, you, Daryl, Glenn, and Michonne had really hit the jackpot. You’d come across a humungous store, almost untouched. You’d cleared out the entire store, barely fitting it all in the multiple cars they’d taken. For the first time in a long time, their pantry was practically overflowing and their bellies were full. So as a small reward, you and Daryl had gathered some alcohol during the run, enough for all the adults to enjoy the evening.

“Still more there too,” Glenn said, “We could go back again tomorrow, get the rest of it. Make more than one trip if we can.”

Daryl nodded in agreement, glancing at you while he poured you a drink, “We can go back tomorrow, bring more cars and more people.”

“But tonight, we celebrate,” you said. You raised your glass which prompted everyone to follow, “Because we get wins like these so damn rarely.”

Your eyes locked with Daryl’s as you all clinked your glasses together and downed your drinks. The whiskey Daryl had poured you made you shiver, burning as it slithered down your throat. But warmth soon followed that soothed you, relaxed you. You slammed your glass back down on the table and let out a groan.

“Another?” Daryl said, his fingers wrapping around the neck of the bottle. You nodded and slid your glass across the table. He smirked as he poured you a second glass and handed it back to you, “Better pace yourself.”

“I know what I can handle,” you replied as you took the shot. Everyone felt so loose and so free for the first time in so long, you’d all forgotten what it felt like. As night fell, the group started heading off to bed. By the end of the night, it was just you and Daryl. He’d been stealing glances at you the entire evening and the drunker he got, the less secretive he was about looking at you. The way he looked at you made your heart race. He was someone you definitely were curious about and you were starting to like him. But you always assumed he was the type who could ever see you that way. But seeing him now was changing everything. You wouldn’t let yourself think too deeply about it. He was drunk after all. The whiskey was probably just altering his thought process. 

God, you could barely think anymore. You’d had so many shots and now you were just ready to head up to bed and pass out. If you opened your mouth, would you be able to make a complete sentence or would you just throw up?

You decided to take a chance, opening your mouth as you leaned against Daryl, “Man…I gotta…gotta get to…bed.”

Daryl watched you stumble up the staircase, leaning against the railing to keep your balance as you headed for your bedroom. He was so close to making his move with the alcohol loosening him up. But he could barely think straight and it left him frustrated with himself. After a few minutes of debating whether or not he should follow you to tell you everything he felt in his heart, he finally decided to get up and head up the stairs. With the amount of alcohol you’d had, you probably passed out the moment your head hit the pillow. But it wouldn’t hurt to try, right?

You were in bed as Daryl had expected but you were still awake. You were starting to drift off thought when you heard the bedroom door open. You were too tired to even lift your head or ask who it was. The bed creaked and dipped down as someone climbed into bed beside you.

“Who…” you turned your head slightly to see Daryl wrapping his arm around your waist and pulling you closer to him. His eyelids were heavy but still managed to meet your gaze. Your heart raced, panic starting to arise in your body. His surprising arrival had sobered you up quite a bit, “Daryl! Daryl, what’re you doing?”

Daryl mumbled incoherently, frowning when you had no clue what he’d just said. He groaned in frustration and tried speaking again but instead passed out, his arm still wrapped around your body. He was so peaceful that you couldn’t be mad at him. You knew he would never harm you and you relaxed. You brushed the hair away from his face and sighed. You just hoped he wouldn’t remember any of this tomorrow.

You woke up early the next morning feeling a little queasy but otherwise fine. Some breakfast might soothe that stomach ache. You slipped out quietly. Daryl was asleep like the dead so you covered him with the blanket and left a bucket by the bed in case his nausea was worse than yours.

The house was dead silent. Everyone else must’ve been asleep. It had been a hectic night last night for sure. You were surprised you weren’t still passed out with them. You started clearing the room of all the glasses and the empty bottles. Damn, how much did you all have last night? You and Daryl had taken all the whiskey, no wonder you were so nauseous.

It took you about half an hour to clean up and wash all the glasses. You were grabbing some pans to make breakfast as heavy footsteps came down the staircase. Daryl was looking a little haggard as he came into the kitchen and slammed down into a seat at the table.

“Morning,” you said quietly, “How’re you feeling?”

Daryl slowly turned his head, his cheeks turning red as he looked at you. He cringed as he rubbed his eyes, “Shit. I didn’t…do anything, did I?”

“No, of course not,” you replied, “You just got into bed with me. I mean, it was confusing in the moment but now it’s kinda sweet that you wanted to sleep by me.”

“That wasn’t really my intention at first,” Daryl muttered, scratching the back of his head, “I went up there ‘cause…I dunno.”

You raised an eyebrow. He’d come upstairs to talk to you? You couldn’t imagine Daryl taking that kind of time to actually talk. He was always a man of few words. You set your pan down on the counter and sat down with him at the table.

“Did you come upstairs to talk to me?” you asked. Daryl shrugged but didn’t answer. You took that as a yes, “What’d you come upstairs to tell me?”

“I dunno,” Daryl mumbled.

You scooted your chair closer to his and reached out to grab his hand, “Come on. You can tell me. It’ll stay between us, okay?”

“I just…don’t think it’s something you wanna know,” Daryl said.

“Try me.”

“You’re not gonna stop, are you?”

“I’m not one to give up so easily,” you said, “Alright, I’ll make a deal. I’ll tell you a secret and then you can tell me yours. Would that be acceptable to you?”

“I guess so,” Daryl said.

“Okay,” you cleared your throat. Telling Daryl this might actually make things even more uncomfortable for him. He’d never tell you his secret if you admitted this but it seemed like the right time, “This is kinda embarrassing. But I…damn. I can see why telling me would be so hard. Um, okay…I’ve kinda…had a little…crush on you. And it was…I…I liked having you there beside me.”

Daryl perked up, “Yeah? That true?”

“I wouldn’t lie,” you said, picking at a hangnail on your thumb, “You feel better?”

“Well…yeah actually,” Daryl said. Your confession should’ve made his so much easier. He knew he wouldn’t get his heart broken as the feelings were mutual. Why was it still so difficult for him to open his mouth and say it? He started to fidget in his seat, becoming more and more frustrated by his inability to make words.

“Daryl, it’s alright,” you said softly, “Whatever it is, I’m not gonna laugh or mock you or anything. Just tell me.”

“I…I went up there to tell you…” Daryl paused, “That…that…I like you.”

“You…like me?” you said with a gasp, “This is…unreal. I…I never thought I’d ever hear you say that, Daryl. So, that’s what you were trying to say. When I couldn’t understand you.”

“Pretty much,” Daryl said, “There was more to it than just ‘I like you’ but I can’t really remember it now. I kinda remember…um…nothin’.”

“What do you remember?” you asked, squeezing his hands. You were intrigued. Anything he said now would feel even better than just knowing he felt the same way about you. Your heart was so full, you wanted to hear everything he had to say.

“I remember I…I wanted to kiss you,” he murmured, “But I didn’t ‘cause we were both so fucked up I…didn’t wanna…ya know…take advantage of ya.”

You smiled, your cheeks warming up as you tucked your hair behind your ear, “Well…we’re not drunk now. You still wanna kiss me?”

Daryl’s stunning blue eyes widened a bit as he gave you a small nod, his eyes fixated on your lips, “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

You started tugging on his hand until he scooted his chair. You knew he’d never make the first move so you stood up from your chair and leaned over, holding his face as you pressed your lips against his. His face was warm in your hands and his lips were soft. His kiss was a bit awkward but you didn’t care. His hands were shaking a little as he squeezed your hips. The kiss, although awkward was perfect, more than you could’ve hoped for. 

“You’re amazing,” you whispered against his lips before pulling away.

“Nah,” Daryl grunted, “You are, Y/N. Thanks for not…laughing in my face.”

You stroked his hair, giving him another kiss on the lips, “I could never laugh in your face. Just don’t break my heart.”

“Never would,” Daryl replied as he pulled you in for another, much more passionate kiss. Now that his feelings for you were perfectly clear, he would try his hardest to never mess it up. He’d taken a risk, taken the plunge and he had no regrets about that. He was just grateful that he hadn’t said anything last night. This was something he never wanted to forget.


End file.
